Smile
by mirror-cannibal
Summary: Oikawa makes himself Iwaizumi's friend at a young age. Bringing himself into the other boy's life, Oikawa's taken into Iwaizumi's family like a second son. Just a little story about them growing up together like siblings, and how their relationship grows from there. (Iwaoi wth angst, fluff, rated for smut maybe in future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly have no idea what this is, it's kind of an AU where Oikawa's taken into Iwaizumi's family like a second son :)**

* * *

That summer was a hot one, and by the time the school year started, the heat hadn't let up. Iwaizumi sat at his desk, tugging at his collar uncomfortably. _I can't believe we have to wear these stupid uniforms,_ he sighed inwardly, glaring around at the few young kids waiting in the classroom. _I hate this school already._

"Hi!" a cheerful voice called out, and Iwaizumi turned to focus his eyes on the enthusiastic brunet standing next to his desk.

"Hm?" Iwaizumi mumbled, finding himself much too tired and hot and uncomfortable to even think about starting a conversation with some stranger in a new school. A faint wave of annoyance rushed through him when he saw that the other kid was still there, the smile unwavering.

"I'm Oikawa Tooru," the brunet grinned, "You're new here, right? I saw you a few times over the summer, when you first moved. Your house is on my street, you know. I was hoping we could become friends. What's your name?"

Iwaizumi felt his eyelids gradually growing heavier with every word that came out of the other kid's mouth. _Oikawa Tooru?_ He sighed. "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. Pleasure to meet you." He didn't bother with the effort to put any emotion in his voice.

Oikawa was standing expectantly, still smiling that stupid smile, hands clasped in front of him as he rolled back and forth on his feet. Iwaizumi glared at him. "What?"

"So?" Oikawa asked, and Iwaizumi swore he could see those eyes _sparkling_. "Will you be my friend?"

Iwaizumi glanced away, pretending to consider. _No way. Not with this annoying attitude._ But when he looked back at Oikawa, meeting those eyes, the word fell from his lips automatically. "Sure." As soon as he heard that word in his own voice, he realized what had happened. "Ah—" he said quickly, about to say something like, _Oh, no, that was a mistake, sorry, no, I don't want friends,_ but the expression on Oikawa's face blew the thought from his mind.

It was like someone had stuck a lightbulb under the kid's skin. His entire face lit up with happiness, the smile growing sincere. "Thanks, Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi almost choked on his inhale when he heard that nickname, but Oikawa just looked so happy…

"Yeah, ok," Iwaizumi mumbled, turning away as Oikawa took the desk behind him, sitting with a happy _oomf!_ Iwaizumi looked straight ahead, but all his thoughts were on the weird kid sitting behind him. _How did he get me to agree so easily? I thought I told myself I wouldn't have friends. I'll just lose them all anyway._ He turned his head slightly so that he could glance at the brunet from his peripheral vision. _Well, he seems annoying enough for me to not miss._

* * *

"Haha, Iwa-chan, I beat you again!" Oikawa laughed, rolling across the couch to knock against Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi grimaced, tossing the video game controls to the side.

"Gah, whatever," he said in annoyance, "The game was getting boring anyway." He'd only known Oikawa for a few days, but somehow knew more about him than he ever had any of his friends in the past. Oikawa tended to invite himself into other peoples' lives, and somehow he was eating dinner with Iwaizumi's family every night.

Iwaizumi glared at the TV screen, which showed the ending scores. Another thing he'd learned about Oikawa was that he was good at everything. Literally, everything. Iwaizumi could never beat him when it came to athletics, sports—or even video games. The only thing Oikawa didn't excel in was…well, Iwaizumi would find out eventually. Hopefully.

"Dinner time!" Iwaizumi's mother called from the other room. "Wash up, boys!" Oikawa jumped up from the couch, grinning in excitement. Iwaizumi was starting to hate that grin.

"Why don't you ever eat at your own house?" Iwaizumi asked, as they started to make their way out of the living room. For just a second, Oikawa's smile faltered. It was quickly recovered, though—if it were anyone but Iwaizumi, they probably wouldn't have noticed. But Iwaizumi was observant, if nothing else.

"I just love your mom's cooking, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa laughed, "She makes the best dinners! Besides, isn't it normal for best friends to eat together?"

Iwaizumi stared at him. "Yeah, but not every single night. And we've only been friends for a week, how does this make us 'best friends'?" Oikawa pouted.

"Aw, come on, Iwa-chan! You're my very favorite friend, top of the list!"

"That's because you don't have any other friends," Iwaizumi stated bluntly, sending another mock frown across Oikawa's face. "I wonder why."

"Don't be so mean!" Oikawa whined, "You're friends with me, after all."

"That's because I don't have any other friends, either."

"Exactly!"

"Why does that make you think you've won the argument?"

Iwaizumi's mother's voice interrupted them. "Come on, boys! Dinner's getting cold!" Oikawa grinned at Iwaizumi, hurrying to the table. With a roll of the eyes and a sigh, Iwaizumi followed.

* * *

Apparently, Oikawa didn't like sleeping at his own house, either. It had only been a month since the start of the schoolyear, and a sleepover every weekend had quickly turned into every day. "I just like spending time with my best friend!" Oikawa would say, never without that stupid smile. "What's wrong with that?"

Iwaizumi had only brought it up with his mother once. "Why do you keep letting him sleep over?" he'd mumbled one morning, after staggering tiredly down the stairs to eat some breakfast before having to hurry off to school. "I thought you never allowed sleepovers on school nights, anyway."

His mother had simply smiled and laughed. "I'm just so glad you finally have a real friend here, and so soon after moving! It's something you have to cherish, that friendship. You may not notice it yourself, but I know how much happier he makes you." Iwaizumi hadn't really understood what she meant— _How can an annoying kid like that make me happy?_ —but the meaning slowly dawned on him. "Now, go wake him up, you guys have to leave in ten."

It wasn't really something he realized, but whenever Oikawa wasn't there, Iwaizumi felt lonely. He'd simply grown so used to Oikawa's presence, it was just too _weird_ when he wasn't there. _It's unnatural._

That's what Iwaizumi was thinking about as he sat in his desk, waiting for homeroom to start, with a strange emptiness behind him. He never would've thought it was possible to notice something even more when it was missing. _He just had to go and get sick, didn't he…_

That school day was probably the loneliest Iwaizumi had ever felt. It was then that he remembered the reason he'd decided to not have friends in the first place. _They get you so accustomed to their presence, and when they leave, the comparison to the crushing loneliness is worse than how you started off._ He shook his head, as if he could shake the thoughts away. _He's not gone, he's just missing a day…a single day, that's all._

The day ended without incident, and Iwaizumi walked home alone. His house was only a few blocks away from the school, but it felt like the longest trek he'd ever been on. He hesitated as he finally got to his street. _I should check on Oikawa. I don't think I've ever been to his house before._

Of course, he knew which house was Oikawa's. It was only three houses down from his, and they passed it every day. Oikawa always stayed with Iwaizumi, though, as he'd practically started living in Iwaizumi's house.

Iwaizumi sighed, hopping up the steps to the front door, knocking loudly. _Oikawa basically lives in my house, he's treated as my sibling by my family…I haven't even been inside his house, and I've never even seen his family._ There was no answer, so he knocked harder. _Why does he still call me his friend? What kind of friend am I to him?_ "Oikawa!" he yelled through the door, "It's me! Open up, I came to check on you!"

Still no answer. _He must be sleeping,_ Iwaizumi mused as he made his way out the front gate, down the street to his own house. _He is sick, after all. Strange that no one came to the door, though…maybe I'll call when I get home, just to make sure he's alright. Do I even have his phone number?_

"I'm home," he called out when he opened his own front door, taking his shoes off.

"Oh, welcome home, dear!" Iwaizumi's mother called from the kitchen. "Come here, I need a little help for a minute." Iwaizumi made his way to the kitchen, where his mother stood over a pot of boiling soup.

"Still a little warm for soup, Mom," Iwaizumi eyed the dish suspiciously. "And it's not nearly close to dinnertime." Iwaizumi's mother laughed at him, pointing a wooden spoon to the cabinet just out of her reach.

"Just grab a soup bowl for me, please," she smiled, "It's not for us; it's for your friend."

"Huh?" Iwaizumi was _just_ tall enough to reach the bowl without knocking anything else down. "Oikawa's here? No wonder no one answered his front door."

"You went to check on him? You're such a caring friend, Hajime," Iwaizumi's mother beamed, taking the bowl from Iwaizumi and ladling some soup into it. "He went home for a little after you left for school, but he came back before noon asking to stay here instead."

"Hm, wonder why," Iwaizumi took the soup-filled bowl back, grimacing as the heat prickled at his fingertips. "I'm starting to think he just doesn't like his own house."

"You said no one answered his front door?" his mother asked, and Iwaizumi nodded. She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "That's a bit strange…If their son was sick, wouldn't his parents stay home with him? And by this time, he'd be home from school…does that mean their working hours prevent them from being home when he is?"

Iwaizumi shrugged, setting the soup bowl against the counter to give his hands some relief from the heat. His mother wiped her hands on a towel, glancing out the window that faced the direction of Oikawa's house. "I think I'll go check…I hate the thought of a young kid like him being all alone at home, don't you?" Iwaizumi just shrugged again, reaching for the soup bowl.

"Where is he now? I'll take this to him."

Iwaizumi's mother smiled. "Would you really? You're such a dear. He's on the couch in the living room. Thanks Hajime, I'm going to go out for a bit."

"Bye," Iwaizumi called out as she walked towards the front door, putting her shoes on. She waved back, but didn't answer as she headed out. _She's really worried about him, huh…_ Iwaizumi felt a smile ghost across his face. _She really does think of him as her own son, doesn't she._

He took the bowl, making his way through the kitchen to the living room. "Oikawa," he called out as he got there, seeing his friend's slumped-over form on the couch. Setting the soup on the side table, Iwaizumi bent down to inspect Oikawa's sleeping face. _He looks uncomfortable._ Iwaizumi reached up to feel his forehead, quickly jerking his hand back at the burning heat.

 _Should I wake him? Yeah, it's probably better if he eats something._ "Oikawa," he said softly, shaking his friend's shoulder. Oikawa's eyes slowly blinked open, hazy from sleep and sickness. He squinted up at Iwaizumi before mumbling something and turning away again. "Come on, Oikawa, you have to eat. Look, my mom made you soup. Didn't you love her cooking so much?"

Oikawa stirred, opening his eyes again. "Iwa-chan," he croaked, the words sounding painful to Iwaizumi's ears, "Is my head on fire?"

"No," Iwaizumi answered, watching as Oikawa shivered, pulling the blankets tight around his body. "You're really sick, you know."

"I know," Oikawa whispered.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't your parents be taking care of you?" _There was no answer at the door,_ Iwaizumi remembered, right after the words left his mouth.

Oikawa somehow found the strength to crack _that smile_ again, that one he had on every time Iwaizumi asked him anything. "I just enjoy your company more, Iwa-chan," he whispered, his voice fading in and out. Iwaizumi suddenly realized the meaning of _that smile_.

"You're lying," he blurted out, seeing a shadow of fear flash through Oikawa's eyes. _Wait…he's sick, I should be letting him rest…_ "Never mind," he quickly backtracked as the smile disappeared from Oikawa's face, "Sorry, I, uh…I wasn't thinking. Um, just rest for now, ok? You'll be better by tomorrow, I promise." He stood up, walking away hurriedly. Oikawa let out a faint sound of protest behind him, but Iwaizumi only walked faster.

The only thing in Iwaizumi's mind then was the look on Oikawa's face—that look of utter fear, betrayal, and disbelief all mixed into one terrified expression. _He's usually so composed, and happy. Why would those two words…?_ Iwaizumi replayed it in his head. _"You're lying."_ Why had he said that, again? Why had he said those words that so obviously upset his friend? _Oh, yeah…I was getting sick of that smile._


	2. Chapter 2

That school year had passed by fairly quickly, with Oikawa's constant presence. He'd basically moved into Iwaizumi's house—he used the guest room now, and he stayed over every night. He ate every meal there, did all his homework there. Iwaizumi's mother had never mentioned anything about where Oikawa's parents were. Oikawa never said anything either, and Iwaizumi never asked either of them. He figured if any of them wanted him to know, he would know. He couldn't help but wonder sometimes, despite himself. _What is Oikawa's life really like? Why does he never go home?_

It came up one night during dinner over the summer break. "So, Tooru," Iwaizumi's father said, "How do you like it here? You don't seem to want to leave." He'd said it in a joking tone, but Oikawa visibly flinched, glancing down.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "Have I been a nuisance?" Iwaizumi was slightly shocked—whenever he said anything like that to Oikawa, the brunet just teased him. _"What, you don't like my company, Iwa-chaaaaaaan?"_ Whenever adults talked to him, thought, Oikawa had a completely different attitude. _It's like he's a different person._

"Oh, no, not at all!" Iwaizumi's mother laughed, shaking her head. "You're such a pleasure to have, honestly! We'd all be so lonely without you here—right, Hajime?" Iwaizumi nodded, speechless. _This conversation is not going right,_ some voice in the back of his head warned him, _stop it before it gets out of hand._ His mouth wouldn't open, though, and—despite himself, he was curious. He wanted to know _why_.

"But, Tooru," Iwaizumi's father spoke again, clearing his throat, "Now, don't get me wrong, I love having you here, but…doesn't your family ever worry? Shouldn't you spend some time with them, too?" Oikawa glanced down again, fidgeting nervously.

"Aha," he smiled, looking back up to meet Iwaizumi's father's gaze. "It's fine, they don't mind." Obviously unsure of what to do, Iwaizumi's father had simply nodded and gone back to eating. Iwaizumi met his mother's gaze, shrugging slightly.

Iwaizumi was kind of glad that the conversation had ended there, but still…something felt wrong about it. _It's really obvious he's not mentioning something._ _The question is, will he ever mention it?_ He glanced over at Oikawa, who suddenly didn't seem too hungry anymore.

 _What on earth could he be hiding?_

* * *

Before either of them knew it, they were graduating. "Junior high, here we come!" Oikawa cheered, holding up a hand for a high-five that Iwaizumi returned with a roll of his eyes. "Hey, Iwa-chan, what club are you going to join? You're going to the same junior high as me, right?"

"Kitagawa Daiichi, yeah. And, I'm not sure yet about the club thing. Why, what do you have in mind?" Iwaizumi adjusted his bag on his shoulder as they walked down the street, sweating in the heat of the last school day.

"Well, I was thinking of a sport that we'd both enjoy, and it turns out Kitagawa Daiichi has a pretty good volleyball team! I figured it'd be cool to try something new, don't ya think?" Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi hopefully.

Iwaizumi shrugged. "Sure, I'll do it. We'll have to practice over the summer, though. I don't want to get all excited for a sports team if I can't make it past tryouts."

Oikawa only laughed. They walked past Oikawa's house. Iwaizumi hesitated. Every time they walked past it, he meant to ask, but… "Hey, Oikawa?" _It's the last day of school. Our last time taking this route. Next year, we won't be passing his house this way anymore. This is my last chance to ask him, right now, right here._

"Yeah, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa answered, only half-listening. Iwaizumi stopped, his bag sliding off his shoulder, hitting the ground. Oikawa noticed his friend had stopped, and turned around curiously. "What is it?"

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, pointing his arm out to the side. To Oikawa's house. "Why?" he asked simply, knowing Oikawa would know what he was talking about.

Oikawa just smiled, replying with the same old reply he always used. "I enjoy your company, Iwa-chan," he answered, as expected. Iwaizumi kept staring at him, not quite angry yet, but feeling the vague tinges of annoyance sharpening his actions.

"You know what I mean, Oikawa," he said, the edges on his words beginning to show themselves, "Why don't you ever go home? Why do you act all weird whenever anyone brings it up?" He ignored the flash of panic that crossed the brunet's eyes, finishing with, "Where the hell are your parents?"

To his complete and utter surprise, Oikawa's bag dropped to the ground and suddenly he was a fast-moving figure in the distance. "Wai—Oikawa!" Iwaizumi shouted after him, immediately breaking into a run. "Hey!" But Oikawa had always excelled in everything. _Everything._ Iwaizumi knew from the start he'd never catch up to him. And when he showed up at home, sweating and panting, after having gone back for his and Oikawa's bags and ending up being twenty minutes late…he honestly didn't even know what to think about his friend anymore.

"Where's Tooru?" Iwaizumi's mother asked, a surprised and worried look on her face. "Why are you so late? Is he alright?" Iwaizumi sighed, dropping their bags to the floor.

"All I did was ask him why," he panted, "Why he never went home. He just took off. I couldn't catch up…I don't know where he is." Iwaizumi's mother furrowed her brows. Iwaizumi glanced up at her. "You know, don't you? You went to his house, that one time. Where are they? His parents, I mean."

Iwaizumi's mother shook her head. "The…the door was unlocked. I just walked in. It was…it was strange."

"Strange how?" Iwaizumi asked, his curiosity fully aroused. "Was there no one home?"

"Well…" Iwaizumi's mother hesitated. "It was…the strangest feeling a house could ever give someone. It was…it was just so empty. Lonely. I don't know where his family is, but all I know…is that I would never be able to stay in that house all alone. I don't blame him for wanting to stay here all the time."

Iwaizumi was silent for a few minutes. "I'm going out," he said suddenly, turning to walk back out the door.

"Hajime," Iwaizumi's mother protested weakly, but Iwaizumi shook her off.

"He's my friend, Mom. My only friend, at that. I'm going to see why he's afraid to live in his own house, and why his family isn't doing anything about it." He honestly wasn't expecting his mother to really try and stop him, and she didn't. _She wants to know just as much as I do._

Slamming the front door behind him, Iwaizumi began to march determinedly over to Oikawa's house. "Iwa-chan!" he heard, turning slightly to see Oikawa approaching him.

"Hey, Trashykawa," Iwaizumi called out, the nickname popping into his head randomly. Oikawa frowned slightly as he got closer, but he had a smile on by the time he was in front of Iwaizumi.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa grinned, "Sorry for running off like that. I actually saw a bee—you know how much they terrify me, right? I should've said something, but I just couldn't think straight, y'know? Bees are terrifying creatures!" He laughed, but Iwaizumi said nothing. _That's way too rehearsed. I bet he said it in his head a million times on the way here._

"Whatever," he groaned, "I'm going over to your house to see what the problem is. Do you want to come?" The smile faltered slightly, but then it was back. Brighter than ever.

"Ah, no thanks, Iwa-chan, we should probably start on the summer work, don't you think? We always get it done in the first few days of break. This time, we have volleyball to practice, so we have to hurry and get all our work done first, right, Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi walked past Oikawa, headed for the brunet's house.

"Wait, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa followed him, "We really have to get our work done. It's going to take forever, we should do it all now, like we always do. Right? Right, Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi ignored him, passing one, two, three houses. _There's his._

"Iwa-chan!" Suddenly Oikawa grabbed his arm, and Iwaizumi stopped. "Just…wait." Iwaizumi looked up at his friend. Shock made his muscles rigid. _He's about to cry._

"Oikawa…?" Iwaizumi whispered uncertainly, staring at the brunet's too-moist eyes.

"Let's just…go home, ok?" Oikawa whispered, looking down. _Go home? Whose home?_

"Yeah…ok," Iwaizumi found himself saying, the words falling from his lips without his knowledge or will. _Why does he always make me do that?_ But the smile— _the fricking smile_ on Oikawa's face after he said that—somehow it made everything ok. _How is this ok? I still don't know anything! What the hell!_

But when Oikawa gave _that smile_ … Iwaizumi shook his head, walking behind the taller brunet as Oikawa tugged him along, hand still tight on his arm. _Him, as a person…he's my ultimate weakness._

* * *

The summer went by in a flash. They started practicing volleyball together, which was actually really fun. Iwaizumi found himself enjoying it, found himself grinning every time Oikawa would set the ball right at the exact height he needed and… _Bam!_ "You're good at this, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sounded almost as excited as Iwaizumi felt. "We're definitely going to make the team, no trouble!"

When junior high started, it was just as Oikawa said. They made the team, and the practices began. It was at that moment that Iwaizumi noticed a change in Oikawa. Just a slight change—if it had been anyone but Iwaizumi, it may have gone unnoticed. _But I'm observant, if nothing else._

It actually took him a while to pinpoint exactly what the change was. It wasn't anything specific, really—it was just the way he acted, the way he talked. _He's almost too focused,_ Iwaizumi remembered thinking one time during practice, watching his friend play. It was then that it hit him. _He's getting competitive…he's scared of losing._

It was around then that Oikawa got his first girlfriend. With the popularity he gained from his natural skill in volleyball and the growing cockiness of those skills, Iwaizumi soon found his friend surrounded by girls. "Iwa-chan!" Oikawa had called out excitedly as he ran to the school's entrance, from which they always walked home together. "Iwa-chan, guess what!" He had been so excited.

The girl's name was Mizuki. She was a pretty girl, for sure—long, glossy, dark brown hair, with matching deep brown eyes and a tall, slender figure. Iwaizumi's first impression of her was _ditzy_ , but she soon proved him wrong. Apparently she was at the top of her class, one of the smartest people in the school.

The three—Oikawa, Mizuki, and Iwaizumi—had started walking home together. Iwaizumi always felt kind of awkward, like the third wheel. Oikawa would try to include him in the conversations, but they just couldn't find anything all three could talk about comfortably. Iwaizumi ended up always leaving a few minutes after them, walking way behind as they went on ahead.

 _I feel like I'm his older brother,_ Iwaizumi almost laughed to himself one day, watching Oikawa and Mizuki holding hands as they walked home. _Well, he does live in my house, so I basically am._ As soon as he thought that, he remembered Oikawa's home, or lack thereof.

Then a strange thought occurred to him. _If no one's home, who pays the bills? Do they even get their mail? Do they even still live there?_ It had been years since Oikawa had called himself Iwaizumi's friend and started living with him. Iwaizumi's parents didn't mind—they adored Oikawa like a second son. But still…

 _The fact remains. We need to know what the hell is up with his life._ Every time it was brought up, Oikawa would find a way to avoid the topic. Eventually, he just had to be asked head-on. _The last time I did that, he literally ran away from the situation._ Iwaizumi sighed. He might never win.

"What's that sigh for, Iwa-kun?" Iwaizumi started at the sudden voice, turning to see Mizuki walking beside him.

"Oh, Mizu-san…I thought you were walking with Oikawa?" He turned to look, seeing no sign of the taller brunet. "Where'd he go?"

Mizuki laughed. "He just passed you. You must've been really deep in thought, huh? He forgot something at school."

"Oh," Iwaizumi grinned sheepishly. "I guess I was pretty deep in thought."

"What were you thinking about?"

It didn't seem right to tell her about Oikawa's problems. He didn't know how much Oikawa had told her himself—he wasn't even sure if she knew that Oikawa lived with Iwaizumi's family. So he just shrugged and left it at a simple, "Family stuff." Mizuki made a thoughtful sound, and they continued in silence.

Suddenly she stopped. Iwaizumi paused next to her, confused, before he realized that they were at her street. She lived a few blocks away from him and Oikawa, so it was only a slight detour to pass her street. Iwaizumi hadn't even noticed they had come to the street. _I'm really out of it today, aren't I…_

"Well, I'm gonna go," Mizuki hesitated, seeming like she wanted to say more. "Um…" she shook her head. "Never mind. Bye!"

Iwaizumi raised a hand. "Bye." Alone with his thoughts again, he found himself zoning out. _I wonder if it was something traumatic…maybe he doesn't want to go back to his house for a certain reason. What if his parents were abusive? Maybe his parents are dead. Who would his guardian be? And why wouldn't they be watching him? How young was he when we first met? Gah, I can't remember back that far. Maybe I should go check out his house. Yeah, that's a good idea. He's not here today, he's back at the school…I'll go check out his house. Maybe there'll be some answers there? Hopefully?_

Suddenly there was a snap in his face. "Whoa!" he jumped back, refocusing his gaze on the brunette in front of him. "Mizu-san?" The girl stared at him curiously.

"You've been standing here, staring at nothing, for the past five minutes."

Iwaizumi laughed a little, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "Ah, right…sorry, I just zoned out for a bit."

"Iwa-kun…is everything ok?"

Iwaizumi hesitated. _It's really not,_ he wanted to say, but he knew he couldn't. He sighed instead, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. _I can't tell my best friend, I can't tell my best friend's girlfriend…geez, I need more friends. I can't confide in anyone._ "Yeah," he answered, "Yeah, everything's fine." _How soon is Oikawa going to get back? I have to get into his house._ "Listen, I've got to go…I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok…" Mizuki's curious gaze never left him, even as he began walking down the street. As soon as he turned the corner, he glanced back and, seeing no sign of Oikawa, broke into a fast jog. _I've still got some time…the walk back to school from here should be about five minutes…then back and all the way home…should give me about fifteen minutes in all. But I spent awhile zoned out, so…maybe ten minutes?_ He ran faster. _Unless he's running. If he's running…I have no time._

He turned the corner onto his own street and, still seeing no sign of the tall brunet behind him, ran past his own house to Oikawa's. _Wait, something's different,_ he realized, _I've never seen lights on in his house before._


End file.
